1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a file distribution system and method, and in particular, to a file distribution system and method that divide and distribute a file.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data security is a subject of continuing interest in the field of computers and digital communications. The widespread use of computer networks and communication networks has led to large numbers of file transfers between locations. In addition, the widespread use of computer networks and communication networks has resulted in the use of larger and larger amounts of offsite storage, wherein data files are warehoused at storage facilities, including specialized storage facilities. Offsite storage is typically used to store large amounts of data, including corporate records, governmental records, and personal records. Such large amounts of digital storage are routinely held in offsite storage facilities for economical retrieval, such as for mass retrieval and batch processing. These storage facilities therefore hold massive quantities of sensitive and valuable information.
The rise of computer usage and computer literacy has also corresponded with a rise in computer misuse and data theft. In the prior art, it has become very common to use some encryption scheme in order to prevent unauthorized or malicious access to data and to prevent the theft of stored information.
The use of encryption to protect stored files has drawbacks, however. Encryption requires significant processing power. Encryption and decryption of large files requires significant time. Highly secure encryption (i.e., encryption using keys having large numbers of bits, such as 64 bit or 128 bit encryption) requires significantly more processing power and time than simple and less secure encryption. Encryption can increase the size of a file. Encryption requires a key or keys to accomplish, and therefore requires the transmission of or the acquisition of proper keys for encrypting and decrypting. Encryption software and keys are complex and expensive.